gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Pack Man
|target = Deliver the cars to Molly Schultz |location = Lamar's House, Strawberry |fail = Wasted Busted Cars destroyed Cops led to the drop-off point Franklin falls off of the Packer Trevor and Lamar are abandoned The trailer is unhooked from the Packer |reward = None |protagonists = Franklin Clinton Trevor Philips |unlocks = Fresh Meat |unlockedby = Bury the Hatchet }} Pack Man is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given by business tycoon Devin Weston to protagonists Franklin Clinton and Trevor Philips. Description Franklin pulls up in front of Lamar's house around the corner from his old safehouse on Forum Drive in Strawberry. He receives a call from Lamar. Lamar tells Franklin that he's stolen the final car in Weston's list, a Pegassi Monroe, and now has it nearby, behind Glass Heroes autobody shop. Franklin drives the two blocks and meets Lamar. The two drive the Monroe to Little Bighorn Avenue where Trevor is waiting with a Packer filled with the other cars the group have obtained for Weston. Franklin drives the Monroe onto the last remaining spot on the Packer. He, Lamar, and Trevor then begin the drive to the drop-off point, the Procopio Truck Stop north of Paleto Bay. The suggested GPS is more than 7 miles in length. The player is shifted to Trevor driving the Packer. Due to the length of the drive, Franklin decides to take a nap. Trevor and Lamar talk about various topics, including Trevor's relationship with Michael De Santa. Beyond this conversation, the trip is initially uneventful, but as the group gets closer to the drop-off point, around the general vicinity of Hookies, the police appear with a two-star wanted level and give chase. Franklin decides to unhitch the JB 700 and use its weapons to neutralize the police cars--Franklin has heard from Weston's lawyer that the 700 has "some new hardware on board." Trevor must keep the Packer steadily while Franklin makes his way along the cargo carrier. Franklin reaches the JB 700 and gets it off the Packer. At this point, the player is shifted from Trevor to Franklin. Franklin uses the 700's caltrops and newly included guns to take out the police pursuit. Once the police are gone, Franklin calls Molly Schultz. Soon, the crew arrives in Procopio Beach to find Schultz waiting for them alone. She tells Franklin that Weston has stayed away due to the heat the crew has collected. Additionally, Weston has invested the team's payment and will only give them their money once police attention dies down. Franklin rails at Schultz for the lack of payment, but she tells him to be grateful and drives off, leaving Franklin alone. Mission Objectives *Collect the car. - (Franklin) *Take the car to the garage. - (Franklin) *Go to the drop-off point. - (Trevor) *Keep the truck steady for Franklin. - (Trevor) *Defend the truck from the Cops. - (Franklin) *Follow the truck to the drop-off point. - (Franklin) *Meet Molly. - (Franklin) Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 12:00 **Skip all cutscenes, and start the mission with Franklin. *Not a Scratch - Complete with minimal damage to the JB 700 **Keep a reasonable distance from the back of the Packer, or alongside the back of the packer. **Driving alongside the packer can help prevent the JB 700 from being sandwiched between the speeding cop cars and the rear of the packer. This can also assist with spike aiming to blow out tires of the police chasing the rig. *Shredder - Take out 3 cop cars using the spikes **Go up the Los Santos Freeway, as the chase will start by Bolingbroke Penitentiary. It will be on a straight road as opposed to the suggested route and the chase last longer, giving the player plenty of time. **Driving alongside the packer can help with aiming spike releases to blowout the tires of police cars. Aftermath *It is possible for Franklin to call Devin after this mission. Lifeinvader Posts (Franklin's Lifeinvader) *Lamar Davis - "Who that vegan hippie billionaire sociopath son of bitch think he is playin us for our scrilla???" *Tavell Clinton - "Maybe I made the right move after all coming out here. Shit looks crazy in LS right now. Look after yourself, F." Soundtrack Trivia *This mission originally took place around Davis and Strawberry rather than Paleto Bay. *This mission's name is a reference to the iconic Namco game Pac-Man, as well as being a word-play on the fact a Packer is featured prominently. *After all police cars are wiped out, the JB 700 will always set the radio to Non Stop Pop FM, with the song Work (Freemasons remix), by Kelly Rowland playing. *There are six cars on the Packer, despite Devin stating that he needed five cars in the mission I Fought The Law. It is likely the sixth (the Stinger) was stolen by Lamar after he joined the team after Deep Inside. Originally, there was an extra mission starring Brucie Kibbutz from Grand Theft Auto IV, in which the player had to steal his red Stinger, but it was cut from the game. The Stinger may have also been stolen prior to Weston hiring the protagonists to steal the other cars. *Trevor comments that it takes about 4 hours to drive from Los Santos to Paleto Bay (or the northern part of San Andreas). This comment is accurate, as (assuming the player isn't driving too recklessly) it takes the player approximately 8 real life minutes, or 4 in-game hours to drive the distance. *A blue second generation Oracle will always spawn next to Franklin right after he completes the mission. **It is very similar to Dave Norton's Oracle, having an almost identical paint job. *In a pre-release screenshot and in the 2nd trailer, the police chase for this mission was shown to be taking place in Los Santos, not on the highway outside of Paleto Bay. **In the beta, the JB 700 would fall off the truck. *This mission and Deep Inside, are the only missions in the campaign that the player can drive the JB 700, after this, the car is only available if you buy it from the in-game website. **This mission and Deep Inside are also the only two missions where the JB 700 has usable gadgets, as for when it is purchased, it won't have them. *If Trevor did not receive Patricia Madrazo's second phone call after the events of Bury the Hatchet, he will likely get it after this mission. *The police wanted level will never go up, regardless of how many cop cars the player destroys. In fact, the wanted level will go down after killing a certain number of cops. This is likely for balancing reasons. *Unique quote read over the police megaphone can be heard during the mission, like "Pull the Packer over" and "These cars are stolen". *When Trevor says that he wants Devin Weston to be "someone who understands that all the money in the world can't save him from a nasty guy who thinks he's an asshole", this is foreshadowing the possible future events. Gallery ChasedVehicle-GTAV.jpg|A beta screenshot of this mission. Originally, LSPD cars are sent to chase the truck. PackMan.JPG|Franklin arguing with Molly after the job. Packer-PackMan-GTAV.jpg|Unique Packer with trailer. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_58_-_Pack_Man_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|Pack Man Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_58_-_Pack_Man_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_58_-_Pack_Man_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Navigation }}pl:Hurtownicy Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V